


International Relations

by threewalls



Series: Diplomacy [1]
Category: Saiyuki, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: 100_roadtrips, Cross-cultural, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-10
Updated: 2005-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pissed Sanzo at the firing range.</p>
            </blockquote>





	International Relations

**Author's Note:**

> This borrows mistressrenet's [Chinese Shinigami](http://www.livejournal.com/community/fuda_100/35097.html), with permission.

The firing range wasn't empty-- one guy, navy hair, red eyes, had to be yet another of the Japanese _Sishen_ \-- but since all the acknowledgement Sanzo got was a grunt as he walked past, he didn't care.

Sanzo fucking hated cases that crossed international borders, especially into Japan.

In his mind, the target had blonde hair with pink ribbons. It died many, many times over.

Afterwards, when he put a cigarette in his mouth, someone (oh, that guy) held out a lighter.

"You shoot pretty well, uh," the guy said, his eyebrow twitching. "Miss."

\--and then all Hell broke loose.


End file.
